grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS Wrestling Roster
Looking For The BFCW Roster? Wrestlers * Ace Marxman * Big Chico * Brandon the Bull * Brian Peters * Bruiser Bonifer - GTS Champion * Cronin * Cory Dillinger * Carpet Muncher * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins - GTS Hardcore Champion * Danny Dildo *DGDX Animation *Draken * Doctor K * Ellis Taylor * El Jefe Rojo - GTS United States Champion *Fallah Bahh * Giant Leather - SWF Tag Team Champion * Griffin McCoy * Grim * Grime - [[BFCW Championship|'BFCW Champion']]' on BFCW ' * Hollywood Hooligan * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans * Jay Medic * Jay Kirby * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf * Johnny Wylde * Jordan Oliver * JJ Adams * Kain Magyar - [[DF Champion|'DF Champion']] * Kamakazzy * Kleetus * PITA Kid * Kid Christian - GTS Intercontinental Champion and SWF Cruiserweight Champion * Kurt Bale * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo - GTS Tag Team Champion * Meadowland Monster * The Mark * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle - GTS Million Dollar Champion * Mason Voorhees * Max Frost * Medical Motherfucker * Midnight Runner * Nunzio * Oliver Clothesoff-'GTS Tag Team Champion' * Pete Corvus * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Slenderdick * Santa Slender * Sodapop Smith * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich * Sprinkles The Clown - SWF Tag Team Champion * Teddy Grams * The Ghost * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex * TJ Marconi' ' * Tommy Salami - All For Tommy Champion * Tony Emerald ' -YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion' * Ulfrick Strongclaw * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Alumni * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins) - Raw * Drax Maysin * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * Galindo * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kid * Joe Bronson (Currently Wrestles in UWA as Bear Bronson) * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Max Caster * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Prince Akkanatan * Rob Fury (Owner of SWF) * Stan Horowitz * TJ Blade * Tony Uhaul * Vinnie Cenzo * Waylon Kage *Ultimate Jerkoff Referees * Ed the Ref * The Green Revolting Blob * Ryan Rumble * Sterling Silver - Loser Belt Loser Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Bull James * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Holidead * Hornswoggle * JTG * Nunzio * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer * Thunder Rosa * Robbie E * Fallah Bahh Tag Teams and Groups Tag Teams and Groups in GTS GTS Tag Teams & Stables * D-Generation Fat * Doom Crew - GTS Tag Team Champions * The Dark Knights * Monster's Club * SWAT City and AcePop * Salami Strong Style * The Whacky-Womp Express Champions YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion - Tony Emerald GTS Champion - Bruiser Bonifer GTS Intercontinental Champion - Kid Christian GTS United States Champion - El Jefe Rojo GTS Hardcore Champion - Dalton Hawkins GTS Tag Team Champions - Doom Crew - Manabo and Oliver Clothesoff GTS Million Dollar Champion - Matt Castle DF Champion - Kain Magyar Loser Belt Loser - Sterling Silver SWF Cruiserweight Champion - Kid Christian SWF Tag Team Champions - Monster's Asylum - Giant Leather and Sprinkles the Clown BFCW Champion - Grime All For Tommy Champion - Tommy Salami Food in the Fridge - Vacant Junk in the Trunk - Vacant Other * Heel Wife * Dollkitten * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty * Jade Skana * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Prancer * Rod * Tod * Superpop (Deceased) * Supergram * Grim's Mom * Grim's Dad * Freddy Fishfarts